


Can you believe we made it this far?

by 9Seal_Indeed9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Seal_Indeed9/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: The humans had some interesting ideas, such as yearly birthdays. Happy birthday, Eridan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to ME. I'm old now.

One of the first things that the humans did was find out how long one Alternian solar sweep was. They figured that they were just about three years, and from there they were able to find out roughly when every trolls birthday was relative to the human calendar. Today is Eridan Ampora's 18th Earth birthday.

He didn't want to celebrate it at first. He claimed it was ridiculous. With a bit of prodding and some tantalizing offers, however, he sighed and donned his violet party hat. The day went splendidly, with the finest of Alternian seadweller delicacies and several from Earth. By the time the night was closing, everyone was tired and full. Eridan took some time from saying goodnight to everyone to get some fresh air outside on the balcony of the hive he shared with the others.

The stars were everywhere, gleaming down from the heavens. Eridan took a deep breath of the fresh, unpolluted air of Earth C. He thought about how only a few sweeps ago, he decided to play a game with this ragtag bunch of losers. He admitted that they were alright for being losers. 

How did he survive this long? He asked himself this question as he watched the many moons of this new planet spin and cross the sky. A breeze ruffled his ear fins and his scarf blew in the wind. He could smell the far off scent of the ocean. He was so entranced by the cool, salty scent that he didn't notice someone approaching.

Sollux leaned against the banister and looked up at the fraction of the sky that Eridan was focused on. "2o... 2ome party toniight, huh?" He muttered, his hair being stirred into disarray by the wind. Eridan nodded distractedly before turning to Sollux. "Howw did I make it this long, Sol? Wwhat did I do to deservve this life?" He suddenly said, dazed. Sollux was taken aback by the question.

"Ii gue22.... the 2ame a2 all of u2. We all ju2t kiind of held out and now we're here." Eridan seemed pleased with this answer and placed his cold hand on top of Sollux's warm one. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Sol?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wwanted to thank you. You knoww. For not hatin' me and all that. You're a really great guy. You didn't havve to help Fef bring me back, but you did. Just... you aren't horrible."

Sollux smiled at that, his crooked teeth glinting in the moonlight as he looked into Eridan's ghostly white eyes. "Well, iif iit make2 you feel any better, you aren't horriible eiither."

 

They stayed outside on the balcony, just enjoying each others company, until the others yelled at them to get into bed. Eridan laid in his recuperacoon, thoughts of what Sollux had said bouncing around in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> And now, I shall get some birthday rest. Good night, Nightvale. Good night.


End file.
